Colourblind
by saku015
Summary: Izaya has to look after his sisters for the first time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya had never been interested in kids. Actually, he thought that they were loud and smelly and got on others' nerves. So, when he found out that his mom was pregnant again, he was not happy – not at all.

"Do you want to feel them kicking, darling?" His mother asked once, stroking her own belly. She saw as her son tried to hide his frown.

"I shall pass, thank you very much!" Izaya rejected as polite as he could. Then, he heard a gasp. He jumped beside his mother in a hurry. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, touching his mother's stomach.

"It seems to me, your little sisters love you voice," she said, smiling.

Izaya groaned. When his parents told him that he would have not one but two annoying babies in his life – and what's the worst _girls_ – he knew that his life would never be the same.

"You are so annoying!" He said on an irritated voice. "Being so clingy even before you were born…" The only answer he got were two other kicks – much stronger than the ones before.

* * *

Eleven years old Izaya Orihara squeezed his pen so hard it almost broke. He turned towards his parents, wanting to convince them about his truth one more time.

"I must finish this essay until Monday! I do not have time looking after them!" He said desperately.

"You have two more days, son. It is only Friday night," his father answered. Izaya knew that voice. There was no point for arguing.

"Take good care of them, okay?" His mother said, then followed his father out of the house.

Izaya felt his head starting to ache. A whole night together with the two most annoying human beings of the world… He had no idea how he would make it.

"Uwah!"

Izaya tried to pretend not hearing the voice, until he felt as two hands tugged his jeans. He looked down from the corner of his eyes – seeing one of his sisters with her glasses half-sided down.

"Oh god! Can't you be more careful?" He asked angrily as he pushed them on after he had knelt down to be on her level. "I can hear father's words if something would happen with those: _Son, why are those broken? You should have known how expensive they were! You are the most useless-_ " He could not finish, because of the giggles, coming in front of him. "Stop laughing! I am totally serious!"

"Hehe!"

"Why you little-" Suddenly he felt as two arms hugged his neck from behind. He turned around and saw his other sister. "Oh, it is Kururi, isn't it?" Hearing her name from her brother made the little girl blush. "You were the one who learned how to walk first," Izaya said, touching his chin. "It looks like you are the more intelligent," he said.

After that, a pout appeared on Mairus' face.

"Ugh!" She expressed her displeasure.

"Sorry, sis, but what's true is true," Izaya said shrugging. He heard as the big clock hit seven. "It is dinner time for you, you little devilish creatures."

He stood up with Kururi clinging from his back. He felt another tug. His eyes met two very-close-to-cry ones.

"Mhm!" He heard the half sob from Mairu. She had her eyes full of tears.

"Okay, just do not cry!" He begged her in his most desperate voice. Babies with their eyes cried out would not be the best thing he could wait his parents home with. "Hold on tight until I pick your twin up," he ordered Kururi who only nodded.

After he had managed to pick the younger twin up without the older falling from his back, Izaya started walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Looking at their baby food, Izaya had to admit that it did not look like something he would eat without protest. Despite of that, he turned towards the girls with one bowl in each hand.

"I know it looks disgusting, but you must eat it." He sighed as Kururi turned her gaze away and Mairu shook her head violently. Not that, Izaya cared for his sisters – that was not the case – but he knew how important for babies to eat properly. He took out a spoon from one of the drawers and followed by the girls' horrified gaze, put one bite into his mouth. The world started spinning around him and he almost spat it out, but he swallowed it eventually.

The girls started clapping with awe in their eyes.

"Iza-nii cool!" He heard a little voice.

"Mairu, what did you…" he stared in huge shock, jumping to her baby chair.

"Iza-nii, Iza-nii!" The little girl chanted with a cute smile on her adorable face.

"Nii-san great!" Came the voice towards Kururis' chair.

Izaya felt his eyes tearing up. He would not admit it for the world, but before these two little energy balls came, his life was colorless. He did not know how, but they could manage to fill it with different kinds of colors – and he was the most grateful person of the world because of that.


End file.
